Katerina Petrova
by parallel-universe20
Summary: This is the story about the lonely Katherine Pierce. It begins in 1942 after she ran from the Mikaelsons. Katerina is aided by Rebekah who teaches her how to be a vampire.
1. Katerina Petrova

England, 1492

Nowhere to go. Nowhere to be. No one to be with. Lost. Katerina finds herself in the middle of the woods, no idea what to do next. She just found her family slaughtered by the man who tried to sacrifice her for his own selfish gain. She can't stop the crying, nor the pain. Her emotions have been heightened, because she just became a vampire and has no one to share her sorrows with. The only thing stronger than her sadness is her hunger. She keeps walking through the dark woods until she finally finds a little village. She approaches one simple house and knocks on the door.

"Help. Please!" - She screamed.

A man opens the door and before he could even ask anything she attacks him and kills him instantly. Along with his family.

"Impressive. I see you're having fun." – Rebekah says as she walks through.

"Rebekah" – Katerina utters very frightened.

"Don't worry, I have no interest in my brother's little vendetta."

"So… why are you here?"

"I got bored. And curious."

"How did you find me?!"

"Did you really think it would be that easy for you to leave the mansion without getting caught? I gave you a way out of that house."

"Wait… What? Why?"

"My brother is enough of a bastard as a vampire. If he succeeds in breaking that bloody curse, he'd become even more obnoxious. Consider this my vengeance for keeping me daggered in a coffin all those years."

"He'll never forgive you. He's going to hunt you down for eternity."

"I'd be more concerned about you. If Nicklaus finds you he'll tear you to shreds. Luckily for you I have no interest in letting that traitor get anything he wants. That being said you're safe with me."

"Okay, so... what do you suggest we do now, then?"

"First of all, find a nicer place to live than this piece of garbage."

"And then what?"

"Then, I'll teach you how to live as a vampire!"

"Will I be this hungry all the time?" – Katerina asked arrogantly.

"Gets better. In fact why don't I teach you how to make it go away… vampire style."

Rebekah smiles to Katerina, who is a bit confused but seems to like what the blonde vampire is saying. The both leave the house full of dead bodies and walk to the center of the village. Rebekah approaches a group of villagers and asks Katerina:

"Will you start… or shall I?"

Katerina's eyes become red and the villagers start to scream in fear and pain, as they get attacked by the two vampires, who kill everyone present.

Katerina looks at Rebekah with a smirk on her face and as she becomes this new person, the pain starts to go away.

"Now that we're refreshed how about you and I go find a place to stay, I have no intention in living in the streets" – Katerina says.

"Wait, there is one thing you need to do first." – Rebekah replies

"What?"

"Your name. Klaus is smart. He will keep tailing the name Katerina Petrova."

"So, I must leave it behind. How about… Katherine Pierce?"

"Perfect!" – Rebekah tells as she starts to smile.

And just like that, Katherine Pierce was born.


	2. The Survivor

A week later, the two vampires were living in a big cottage. Rebekah is training Katherine to fight and to defend herself.

"So, how many times have you run off with a doppelganger?" – Katherine asks while trying to keep up her breath.

"None. You are the first one to survive this long."

"What? What do you mean?!"

"I'm saying I've killed all the other doppelgangers before my brother gets to sacrifice them."

"What's the deal between you two? Why would you do this to your own brother?"

"Over the years, I've had many boyfriends. But Niklaus has killed every single one of them. He says no man will ever be good enough for his little sister, but I honestly think he just doesn't want me to leave him for anyone else."

"So in return you killed all the doppelgangers he found."

"He's sacrificed my happiness my entire life. I'm just returning the favor."

"But I don't understand… Klaus is stark raving mad, how is it he never tried to put an end to your repeated attacks to the doppelgangers? How does he still let you live with him?"

"That's the thing about my brother. I tried to do it all in secret, but one day he found out. And he drove a dagger through my heart… and laid me to rest for a hundred years. Until he woke me up again. But I'm not scared of him. I will never let him be happy, no matter what the cost." - Rebekah says as her eyes get wet.

"If you've killed all of them, why am I still alive?" – Katherine asks confused, with a little smile she tries to hide.

"I don't know. There's something about you that I've liked from the moment you set foot in that house. You're a survivor. I admire that."

"Well, then thank you." – Katherine smiles, but is instantly thrown to the floor.

"Come on. Enough chit chat. No more distractions. You must learn how to fight if you don't want to end up being tortured by my brother for the rest of eternity."

They kept training up until sunset. Katherine's will of surviving was so great, that she would always get back on her feet and fight Rebekah, who is much stronger, but was willing to turn Katherine Pierce into a fighter. A survivor.

"I'm hungry!" Said Katherine exhausted.

"I have an idea. There's something you need to learn about us vampires." Said Rebekah with a smirk on her face as she knew she would surprise her friend.

They headed to a local tavern nearby that was always full of movement. As they entered, all the eyes turned to them. Rebekah's blonde hair shined bright as gold and so, she instantly became the center of attentions.

"Choose anyone you like." She said.

"Choose?" Katherine asked confused, not understanding what Rebekah meant.

"Look, one of the best things about being a vampire is that you can compel people to do whatever you want." Rebekah explained, but Kat was still didn't understanding how it would work.

"Just watch me."

Katherine watches as Rebekah walks towards a guy. Just a few simple words and he already looked like he had fallen in love with her. She goes back to her friend and takes the guy with her.

"So, what are you going to do with him now?" Katherine asked, though she already knew what her answer would be.

"I'll have my fun with him… Then I'll feed on him. Whether he lives or dies, depends on how good he is." She looks at him and makes a naughty smile.

"Now, you're turn. Choose someone and have your fun." Rebekah added.

So she did. She chose someone from the crowd and left. The next day, Katherine opens her eyes and rolls over the bed. She sees the guy she had compelled the day before and smiles. He wakes up, confused and weak. She gets closer to him and kisses him. Her face changed as veins appeared in her eyes. She bites his neck and drinks from him.

"Now leave and forget everything you saw tonight." She says abruptly compelling him.

He gets up and puts on his clothes. He looks very confused, but starts leaving instantly, with no questions. She gets out of the bed and gets dressed. Katherine walks down the stairs and meets Rebekah.

"I see you had fun." Rebekah says with a smirk on her face.

"You were right. There are ways to have fun, even when you have a psychopath after you." Kat replies.

"I told you. You still have a lot to learn. Luckily for you I have all the time in the world to teach you."

Katherine looks at Rebekah with a scared look as she realizes she's going to have to run from Klaus for eternity.

"Come on. Let's get to our training. You still have a lot to improve."


	3. The Hunter and The Prey

England 1492, Mikaelson mansion

"She's gone, my lord." The maid screams, running.

"What?" Says Klaus very enraged.

"Katerina. She's gone."

"I want everyone looking for her. She's weak, she cannot be far. GO!" Klaus yells.

Elijah approaches Klaus wondering what's happening.

"The girl, Katerina, she's escaped."

"Get Trevor, I'm going after her" Elijah responded determined.

Elijah heads to the woods. He and his men search for hours, but Katerina has vanished. He returns home to an angered Klaus.

"We couldn't find her. Niklaus, she's gone. Trevor disappeared, I assume they're together."

"It was Rebekah. She's missing as well. She helped Katerina escape. I am going to hunt them down and kill them both! I'll kill all of them!" Replies Klaus.

"Niklaus, you must remain calm. No one can hide forever."

"I've been waiting to break this bloody curse for centuries. Rebekah, my sister, robbed me of my chance to do so. I will not remain calm until I have drained that doppelganger of every single drop of blood from her veins. I _will_ find them, Elijah, and I assure you… they will pay for this!"

Elijah walks away from Klaus and is worried what his brother might do to them once he finds them, so he decides to take matters into his own hands. Elijah compels Niklaus' guards as he says:

"You must find them and tell them to run as far as possible, assuring them that Klaus will tear them to shreds if he ever finds them. Go, Now!"

"Katerina what have you done?!" He asks himself.

A few days later, Elijah is lying on his bed wondering where his sister and Katerina are. He overhears his brother Klaus talking to a woman. Intrigued, Elijah goes meet his brother.

"Brother, may I ask what business are you arranging?'' Elijah politely asks.

"Elijah! Come meet our new friend! Brienne is a witch." Klaus responds joyful.

"To help find the girls, I suppose" Elijah deduces.

"I am here to perform a locator spell to track the traitors." Brienne intervenes.

"Well, let's not waste time and get this over with, shall we?" Klaus rushes.

Elijah looks worried about this situation, but sits and watches as the witch starts chanting. Brienne is holding and moving Rebekah's necklace over a map. The necklace moves in circles, until, after a few moments, it finally stops.

As Brienne points to the location she says:

"I found them! They're here!"

Klaus looks at Elijah, his face is filled with joy and a big, vicious smile.

"Come on brother, let's go hunt" Klaus affirms.

Rebekah and Katherine are training in the forest. Katherine tries to punch Rebekah who quickly dodges her punch.

"Still moving too slo-"Rebekah tries to say, but is interrupted by Katherine's second try at a punch.

"You were saying?"

"You got lucky this time, Kat" Rebekah responds.

"Some call it luck, others call it fast learning" Katherine says with a smirk on her face.

Rebekah runs fast and breaks a branch of a tree and aims it at Katherine's heart.

"And you're dead! I told you you were slow." Rebekah tells Katherine.

"I was distracted, okay" Katherine says arrogantly.

"Tell that to my brother, I'm sure he'll love to catch you ''distracted''"

"Fine, I'll move faster next time."

"Always keep your eyes open, you never know where the danger is coming from. The only way to not be surprised is to be prepared and focused, so never get distracted again"

"I won't" Katherine says with a deep voice.

They hear a movement in the bushes. Katherine puts her hair behind her ear to listen better. She starts hearing someone breathing and a heartbeat from a far.

"There's someone here!" Katherine tells Rebekah, scared and worried.

"Come on lovelies, I know you're there. Why don't you come say hello!?" Klaus shouts as he wonders in woods.

Rebekah and Katherine stare at each other, deeply afraid.


	4. Cold and Lost

''We need to get out of here, now!'' The blonde vampire shouted, fearing her brother's wrath.

''He's going to kill us'' Kat desperately said.

''Let's go!''

The two vampires quickly start running until they are stopped by one of Klaus' vampire guards. Without hesitation, Rebekah rushes and snaps his neck in a blink of an eye.

''Come on, loves, you can't hide forever. I shall find you wherever you are.'' Klaus yelled, charmingly, with a devilish smirk on his face.

Katherine quickly realizes they don't stand a chance against the original and so suggests they get separated.

''No! If he finds you, I won't be able to help you'' Rebekah replied, concerned about the girl she had chosen to save.

''He won't. I can take care of myself, you taught me how.'' Katherine said confident of her words.

''You're right. But there is one more thing.''

Katherine looks confused, but before she has time to ask, Rebekah continues ''If you want to survive, never look back. Always keep going''

Katherine nods in agreement and they run in opposite directions.

Klaus is still searching through the woods when he listens to an accelerated breathing indicating fear and despair. He smiles realizing he has just found someone. He rushes and pushes his sister against a tree.

''Rebekah! You see traitors have a way of showing up''

''Niklaus, please- please don't'' Rebekah claimed as she shivered in fear.

''Please what? _You _helped her escape, _you_, sister, betrayed _me_!" Klaus screamed as he took a dagger from his pocket. "Now you go back to where you belong.''

''No, no, please, Niklaus, no!'' She pleaded.

But Niklaus wasn't known for being merciful, he drove a dagger through her heart and watched as she turned mummified.

Up in a hill, there was Katherine with tears in her eyes. She knew she would never see Rebekah again. Her friend died in order to protect her.

''Katerina'' a familiar voice called her.

She turns around, covered in tears, and faces her beloved Elijah.

''Elijah''

''You shouldn't have run! I found a way to keep you alive'' he said.

''He would've killed me if I stayed'' she continued ''Are you going to deliver me to him?''

''I would never hurt you, Katerina. You must leave. Niklaus will show no mercy.''

She knew it was true, she knew she had to keep going and never look back, like she had been told. She turned away from Elijah and kept running. The noble original informed his vicious brother Katerina had vanished. And so, she did.

As the originals abandoned the woods, so did all the guards. Katherine, alone in the woods, closed her eyes and fell on her knees. The pain and the guilt were too strong, she turned off her emotions and just like that, it all went away.


End file.
